ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Mebius 10th Anniversary Special Box
Ultraman Mebius 10th Anniversary Special Box is the soundtrack album to the Ultraman Mebius series. It was released by Columbia Japan and includes all of the background music & theme songs from the original series & the film. The album box also comes with 2 extra Special CDs with unreleased or alternate versions of the background music. As with it's title, the album is released to commemorate the series' 10th Anniversary. Details *Release date: January 25, 2017 *Discs: 6 *Running time: 462 minutes *Price: 11880 yen (with taxes) *Standard Number: COCX-39831 Track list NOTE: '''Proper' English Translation needed'' Disc 1 #ウルトラマンメビウス #Run through! ~ワンダバ「CREW GUYS」~ #Radiance~ウルトラマンヒカリのテーマ~ #母の祈り #誓いを君に #スクランブル 2006 #ウルトラ六兄弟 #HEROES! #ウルトラの奇跡 #ウルトラマン音頭 2006 #つくろう!! ウルトラマンケーキ!! #未来 (映画『ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟』) (ボーナス・トラック) #believe ~あきらめないで~ (映画『ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟』) (ボーナス・トラック) #Radiance~ウルトラマンヒカリのテーマ~ (Instrumental) (ボーナス・トラック) #母の祈り (Instrumental) (ボーナス・トラック) #誓いを君に (Instrumental) (ボーナス・トラック) #HEROES! (Instrumental) (ボーナス・トラック) #ウルトラマンメビウス (オリジナルカラオケ) (『ウルトラマンメビウス』オリジナルカラオケ(シングル収録Ver.)) (ボーナス・トラック) #Run through! ~ワンダバ「CREW GUYS」~ (オリジナルカラオケ) (『ウルトラマンメビウス』オリジナルカラオケ(シングル収録Ver.)) (ボーナス・トラック) #スクランブル 2006 (ザ☆ウルトラマン M-27改) (ボーナス・トラック) Disc 2 #メインタイトル~君はウルトラマンだ! #ウルトラマンメビウス (TVサイズ) #運命の出逢い #怪獣総進撃 #CREW GUYS 出撃せよ! #バトル・フィールド #怪獣撃滅作戦 #折れた翼 #GUYS の誓い #大怪獣東京を襲撃 #迫りくる危機 #メビウス! #輝ける勝利 #暗躍するボガール #GUYS 集結 #マケット怪獣作戦 #復讐の鎧 #CREW GUYS の探索 #リュウとセリザワ #ウルトラ五つの誓い #紅蓮の大都会 #Run through! ~ワンダバ「CREW GUYS」~ #燃える大東京 #激戦! メビウス対大怪獣 #我ら CREW GUYS #メテオール攻撃 #メビウスの勝利 #この星のために #ウルトラマンメビウス #Radiance ~ウルトラマンヒカリのテーマ~ (純カラオケ) (純カラオケ・セレクション) (ボーナス・トラック) #Run through!~ワンダバ「CREW GUYS」~ (純カラオケ) (純カラオケ・セレクション) (ボーナス・トラック) #ウルトラマンメビウス (純カラオケ) (純カラオケ・セレクション) (ボーナス・トラック) Disc 3 #日々の未来 #ウルトラマンメビウス (TVサイズ・歌詩2番) #明日への飛翔 #ミサキの笑顔 #サコミズの休日 #邪悪の接近 #仲間達の想い #勇者の歩み #去りし日の光 #別れの予感 #ミライの不安 #破滅の予兆 #侵略者の先兵 #別れの日 #離別の悲しみ #ウルトラマンメビウス ~切なく~ #リュウの憂い #英雄の復活 #メビウスバーニングブレイブ! #勝利の時 #GUYSの友情 #コノミの宝物 #テッペイの日常 #初めてのお使い #疾風のジョージ #ウルトラマンの重圧 #怪獣使いの遺産 #哀しみの闘争 #希望の道 #風のマリナ #暗闇からの声 #覇邪降臨 #絶望の暗雲 #殺戮の荒野 #Run through!~ワンダバ「CREW GUYS」~ (Instrumental) #ウルトラの勇者達 #宿命の日 #友情の絆 #ウルトラマンメビウス ~優しく~ #俺達の翼 Disc 4 #月世界の死闘 #究極超獣対ウルトラ兄弟 #ファイナル・クロスシールド #メインタイトル #ウルトラ兄弟たちは今… #アヤのテーマ #前兆~ウルトラサイン #宇宙人連合 #大怪獣の恐怖 #メビウス対テンペラー星人 #ミライとハヤタ #栄光のウルトラ兄弟 #ヤプールの怨念~来たのは誰だ #約束 #ザラブ星人の陰謀 #メビウス対ザラブ星人 #メビウスの架刑 #ウルトラ兄弟、ふたたび #敗北! ウルトラ4兄弟 #タカトの勇気~メビウス復活 #ウルトラ兄弟の追想~メビウス颯爽と #Uキラーザウルス出現~勢揃いウルトラ兄弟 #奇跡! メビウス・インフィニティー #約束のVサイン #信じる力が勇気となる #ウルトラの星 #ウルトラ兄弟のテーマ (メインテーマ) #ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟 BGM (『ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟』初収録音源) (ボーナストラック) #ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟 BGM (『ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟』初収録音源) (ボーナストラック) #ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟 BGM (『ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟』初収録音源) (ボーナストラック) #ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟 BGM (『ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟』初収録音源) (ボーナストラック) #ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟 BGM (ファンファーレ) (『ウルトラマンメビウス & ウルトラ兄弟』初収録音源) (ボーナストラック) Disc 5 #君はウルトラマンだ! (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #君はウルトラマンだ! (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #ウルトラマンメビウス (TVサイズ・コーラス入りカラオケ) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #運命の出逢い (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #怪獣総進撃 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #CREW GUYS 出撃せよ! (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #CREW GUYS 出撃せよ! (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #バトル・フィールド (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #折れた翼 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #GUYSの誓い (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #GUYSの誓い (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #大怪獣東京を襲撃 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #迫りくる危機 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #メビウス! (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #暗躍するボガール (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #暗躍するボガール (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #GUYS 集結 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #マケット怪獣作戦 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #復讐の鎧 (別ヴァージョン) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #リュウとセリザワ (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #リュウとセリザワ (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #激戦! メビウス対大怪獣 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #我ら CREW GUYS (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #我ら CREW GUYS (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #我ら CREW GUYS (別ミックス-3) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #メテオール攻撃 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #この星のために (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #Run through!~ワンダバ「CREW GUYS」~ (ワンダバ+ワンツーコーラス入りカラオケ) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル サウンドトラック VOL.1』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #ウルトラマンメビウス BGM (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #ウルトラマンメビウス BGM (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #ウルトラマンメビウス BGM (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #ウルトラマンメビウス BGM (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #ウルトラマンメビウス BGM (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #俺達の翼 (初期録音-1) (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #俺達の翼 (初期録音-2) (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #ウルトラマンメビウス BGM (サウンドトラック・アルバム初収録BGM) #Radiance ~ウルトラマンヒカリのテーマ~ (TVサイズ) (ソング・コレクション収録曲 TVサイズ&純カラオケ) #Radiance ~ウルトラマンヒカリのテーマ~ (TVサイズ/Instrumental) (ソング・コレクション収録曲 TVサイズ&純カラオケ) #母の祈り (純カラオケ) (ソング・コレクション収録曲 TVサイズ&純カラオケ) #誓いを君に (純カラオケ) (ソング・コレクション収録曲 TVサイズ&純カラオケ) #ウルトラ六兄弟 (純カラオケ) (ソング・コレクション収録曲 TVサイズ&純カラオケ) #HEROES! (純カラオケ) (ソング・コレクション収録曲 TVサイズ&純カラオケ) #つくろう!! ウルトラマンケーキ!! (純カラオケ) (ソング・コレクション収録曲 TVサイズ&純カラオケ) Disc 6 #日々の未来 (別ヴァージョン) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #ウルトラマンメビウス (TVサイズ・純カラオケ) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #明日への飛翔 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #ミサキの笑顔 (別ヴァージョン-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #ミサキの笑顔 (別ヴァージョン-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #邪悪の接近 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #邪悪の接近 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #仲間達の想い (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #仲間達の想い (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #勇者の歩み (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #勇者の歩み (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #去りし日の光 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #別れの予感 (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #別れの予感 (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #別れの予感 (別ミックス-3) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #破滅の予兆 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #侵略者の先兵 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #別れの日 (別ヴァージョン) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #別れの日 (別ヴァージョン別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #別れの日 (別ヴァージョン別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #リュウの憂い (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #英雄の復活 (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #英雄の復活 (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #英雄の復活 (別ミックス-3) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #勝利の時 (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #勝利の時 (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #コノミの宝物 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #テッペイの日常 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #初めてのお使い (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #初めてのお使い (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #初めてのお使い (別ミックス-3) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #疾風のジョージ (別ヴァージョン) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #怪獣使いの遺産 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #哀しみの闘争 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #希望の道 (別ヴァージョン) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #暗闇からの声 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #覇邪降臨 (別ミックス) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #殺戮の荒野 (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #殺戮の荒野 (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #友情の絆 (別ミックス-1) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #友情の絆 (別ミックス-2) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #友情の絆 (別ミックス-3) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) #友情の絆 (別ミックス-4) (『ウルトラマンメビウス オリジナル・サウンドトラック VOL.2』別ミックス&別ヴァージョン) Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Soundtracks Category:Albums